When In Rome or In Venice
by Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever
Summary: Scoffing the blonde crossed his arms, "So you know what I want?" He asked pointedly. Drinking up his indifferent act, Joseph stalked closer to his prey and longtime companion, "Of course I know, you desire me and next you're going to say: what a ridiculous notion!" Green eyes widening he refused to fall for the brunette's dumb mind games, "What a ridiculous notion!" Damn Jojo!


**A/N:** **Hey all! My breaths are all hamon charged and my passion in overdrive as we push towards part 5's debut in October. I recently plowed through all the Jojo episodes after stumbling upon the oldass ova and being hella confused but hella intrigued.**

 **I guess this is sort of a teaser trailer for a story I'll upload before the end of the summer about what would happen if Jonathan was the first person Dio had used the mask on instead of the street drunkard and how that impacts the Joestar bloodline and the fate of the universe.**

 **I do shout outs for reviews and this 'one-shot' is connect to the above story and along the lines of that alternate verse so Joseph is a vampire as are his parents and grandparents.**

 **P.S. Do any of you guys watch Jonathan Young's covers they're great!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo all props to Araki.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

A long days' worth of sparring meant to Joseph that he and Caesar had earned an equally good time partying at a local hotspot in Venice. Far from innocent, the club was overflowing with young 20-somethings all looking for a good time, Joseph included, as he busied himself with chatting up a bounty of pretty young things.

This wasn't to say that the blonde was lacking in the aesthetics department himself as many females flocked to him as well, but seeing his brown-haired companion hit it off with so many other people had him feeling less than chipper. He didn't know why but he knew that that bright carefree smile was undeserving of the airheads he's been conversing with thus far.

 _I'm ready to leave._

"It's getting late Joseph."

On the way to the Joestar's summer home, there was a prolonged hostile silence. When they reached the estate, Joseph climbed up the side of his house to his window and flamboyantly gestured for Caesar to follow suit. He offered his hand once the blonde got to the windowsill but the Zeppeli ignored him and pulled himself up.

"Bye."

"Oh, come now Caesar is that all, you're leaving for your room already? I've got a couple of comics we could read as you share stories of your multiple escapades with the ladies."

"Whatever, fine Jojo. Do what you want I don't even care."

"We both know that isn't true Bubble-boy." The darker haired man grinned impishly.

Scoffing the blonde crossed his arms, "So _you_ know what _I_ want?" He asked pointedly.

Drinking up his indifferent act, Joseph stalked closer to his prey and longtime companion, "Of course I know, you desire me and next you're going to say: what a ridiculous notion!"

Green eyes widening he refused to fall for the brunette's dumb mind games, "What a ridiculous notion!"

"God damn!" He cursed under his breath.

"Don't resist me Caesar, but looking at your embarrassed expression is definitely," The vampire heir leaned in closer cool breath fanning the blonde's face, "Cute."

Irritated by his doting, the Italian was ready to step out the mansion all together and call it a night, "Shove it Jojo."

Amused, his dark shapely eyebrows rose his blue-green eyes darkened a bit, "Shove what? My tongue, in your mouth? That can be arranged." He mused voice lower as he parted his full lips, "Face me Caesar." The Joestar cooed rubbing his companion's shoulders, "You should know we Joestar's have a sex overdrive."

In that moment the blonde didn't know whether he should punch the hell out of the lovable oaf or swoon at his smooth words and nonnegotiable advances. But one thing was for sure.

He, Caesar A. Zeppeli, had never been so turned on in his life.

"What about your family? Aren't they still around?"

"If there's one thing we Joestar's value it's definitely people, I'd be less of a man if I were unable to please someone as important to me as you. There'd be no issues with me expressing my gratitude to you, mortal."

"Fine," He faced the brown-haired male, "But I'll have you know on my pride as a Zeppeli I'm not your bitch."

Joseph's toothy smile revealed his pearly whites and pristine canines, "We'll see, _amore_."

Hearing his charming Brit speak smooth as silk Italian, his native tongue, shattered Caesar's resolve. he practically lunged at his partner.

Leisurely, the young immortal allowed Caesar to lead the kiss, it was driving the blonde crazy how soft his lips were and how gentle the exchange was from his end. Despite all of his teasing, the normally bold American tenderly played with the blonde's feather soft curls finding contentment in touch as well as Caesar's passion.

 _This punkish looking foreigner is really just a big softie._

Simply the thought alone brought a lingering warmth to his heart yet he still wished to coax a bigger reaction from the brown-haired fighter. He parted Joseph's full plump lips with his tongue seeking refuge in his friend's wet cavern only to be denied. This was the first semi-daring move Jojo had made during their entire exchange. Swaying towards a wall, Caesar rammed Joseph into it knowing that it wouldn't hurt him, but the man didn't budge he didn't react at all, thwarting his plans of deepening the embrace.

 _Damn superhuman strength!_

Barely, the blonde felt the corner of the vampire's lip twitch upwards the Italian could almost feel his blood boiling as he envisions the brunette's cocky know-it-all smirk.

Pushing him harder into the wall, the lighter haired boy tossed aside the brown leather jacket that Joseph once wore and slipped his hands under his shirt he let out an appreciative grunt and wrapped one arm around the hamon user's waist while his other hand messaged the center of the Zeppeli's neck occasionally combing through light sunny locks.

An incredibly tender sentiment like that elicited a throaty moan from the mortal male.

Unabashedly, Caesar swiped his hand over Joseph's crotch for the briefest of seconds stirring up the man's more brash nature as he shoved the blonde against the wall, mouth widening. Taking full advantage of the opportunity, the blonde glided his tongue upon Jojo's fang lapping it up and down several times the brunette pulled away hissing upon the contact.

"Wryyyyyy!"

Growing worried at the loss of contact after going at it for so long the Italian's breaths were far from shallow after all they were both experienced hamon wielders. If there was one thing they knew how to do it was control their breathing.

"Joseph, what's wrong? Was it too much?"

There was no goofy retort, no playful smile, or that classic taunting smirk. His expression was stoic, face clouded, eyes red & full of lust, the tanner skinned man latched onto his porcelain counterpart's wrist and dragged him over to his king-sized bed with a hard shove the blonde didn't try to put up a fight as he fell onto the velvet blood red sheets. The emerald eyed boy caressed the purebred's sculpted face, "Jojo?" Immediately his eyes narrowed at the sound of his name, his full attention was on the blonde. Caesar never dropped his stare away from Joseph's predatory demeanor until their lips met again and the brunette all but ripped off the Zeppeli's seafoam green undershirt as he plunged his tongue into his partner's mouth he tightly squeezed his ass.

Eventually, his hands came to rest on the paler man's chest and he pinched his nipples roughly savoring each one of the blonde's whimpers and sighs. He released the boy's lips and threaded his right hand in the green-eyed male's hair before yanking his head to the side and kissing along his collarbone and neck. The vampire peppered scathing hot kisses on his shoulder biting and sucking any part of his upper torso he felt like marking. Understandably the lower half of his body hated being ignored yet he was turned on enough for his pants to feel tighter.

 _Where is all this coming from? This is the polar opposite of how Joseph was earlier during our exchange, did I trigger something primal within him? Not like I really mind or anything—_

"Ouch! What the hell Joseph!" The Italian cursed upon the painful bite he received.

"Your focus should be on me. Your mind, body, and soul are all mine. I own you."

Caesar couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wanted to shove off the immortal and curse him out but the weight of his words somehow wasn't at all threatening. The gravity of his words was more endearing than anything else. It was then he took a good long look at his attractive features: his earnest eyes, thick manly brows, layered chestnut brown hair that drapes right above his eyes, pierced ears, and smooth skin.

A good-natured rebel with big heart and bad comedic timing.

He was Joseph Joestar grandson to the honorable Jonathan Joestar that fought beside his own grandfather saving his life.

"Answer me mortal."

"I shall always remain by your side for as long you'll have me my dear Joseph."

Face less stoic, he smirked, "You know that basically translates to forever."

Caesar rolled his eyes and smiled pulling the brunette down closer as he showered his partner's neck with kisses stopping when he reached the mid part of his neck/back.

"May I?"

"You may." He nodded.

Delicately, he massaged the star shaped birthmark by his neck area with his lips, "Jojo, you're so beautiful."

"You're not complete shit yourself Caesar. If I'm being 100% honest with you, you're hot as hell and your accent is incredibly," he stealthily grabbed his front bulge, "Sexy."

Acknowledging the compliment, the blonde bit down hard enough to draw blood from the immortal licking up and down every stray spec of crimson in sight. The motor mouthed male grew uncharacteristically silent again. Slack jawed and near panting the brunette released a guttural growl face scrunched tightly as he trapped the young man under his toned body.

"Did you not like that—"

Joseph covered Caesar's mouth with his hand, elongated his white as snow fangs and buried them into his shoulder blade.

The blonde wanted to shout but bit his tongue instead. Soothingly the darker haired male rubbed circles around his back with his free hand. The initial discomfort and pain turned into feeling of fullness, as if he were being enriched, completed almost by something he hadn't known he was missing, he fought off the urge to moan with all his might but waves of euphoria were crashing down so hard on him he couldn't think straight and then he started grinding.

 _Oh. My. Dio._

 _Is this how I die?_

"Jesus Jojo!"

This only spurred him on to drive into him harder.

"Let me hear you, love." He took in a deep inhale of his scent as he detached his fangs from the Italian's skin dipping his tongue in the two puncture wounds making Caesar's body involuntarily shiver.

"J-jooooooojo." He practically screeched.

"Hn?"

"Don't stop."

"I'd never dream of it."

Once Joseph had pulled down Caesar's trousers he left love bites on his inner thighs trailing up to his pelvis thoroughly enjoying each of Caesar's microexpressions since the blonde often subtlety boasted of his romantic experiences in casual conversation, usually to piss off the brunette.

Peering up at his better half the immortal probed, "Do you want this?"

"God yessss." He hissed.

"Do you want me?"

Bucking hips were his response but the vampire pinned him down.

"Please!"

"Please, what?"

Silence.

"I said please what, Caesar you surely don't want me to repeat myself a third time, do you?"

"Ugh! Fine, please Master."

Joseph laughed as heartily as ever his eyes crinkled and his blood stained ivory teeth added to his almost boyish charm, "Hmm. Master, eh?" He smirked, "I don't mind the sound of that. I think I like it, nice one love, but not very creative, huh?"

"Go to hell Jojo."

"Aw, that's no way to talk to your owner."

"You know what f—"

Happily, he shut up his human companion with another heated kiss biting his lower lip to sip a little blood before rubbing his tongue with Caesar's who seemed to be rather fiery himself. Not one to be beat the Joestar straddled his favorite sassy Zeppeli riding him with his skinny jeans on as he both tugged on blonde tresses with one hand and gingerly rubs his scalp with the other.

Caesar was certainly overwhelmed with the more possessive seductive side of his longtime ally and rival student as he repeatedly moaned the boy's name like a chant.

From downstairs, the duo heard someone coming up and their footsteps ceased at the front of the door when they heard a knock.

"My lord Joseph your ancestral father wishes to speak to you."

"Please answer me this, is it urgent?" The brunette nipped at the Italian's fair earlobe.

"Most definitely Sir."

With a slightly annoyed grunt he untangled his limbs from his partner.

"Well, that was fun! Don'tcha think?"

 _What the hell is with this overgrown moron is he really just going to leave me like this..._

"Wait—!"

In sheer embarrassment the blonde couldn't allow his pride to be sullied so he ended up choking on his words instead, a much wiser choice indeed.

The large man straightened out his shirt combed his hair through his hand a couple of times but opted to ignore his jacket on the hardwood, "Wait for what?"

At that point, the Italian knew that heat was rising to his cheeks from multiple sources of frustration, not only the emotional sort.

"It's nothing you dolt."

Perceptive as ever, Joseph snickered at the teen's moody behavior, "Did I ever say you weren't coming? Get your clothes back in order and don't tuck in your shirt. On second thought, wear one of mine since I sorta tore through your tank top. Maybe you should wear looser fitting pants too, to take care of your _situation_ or at least hide it until I can relieve you of your burden. I won't be stepping down there until you're ready, love."

Speechless, Caesar scoffed at the brunette's consideration and attempted to make himself look more presentable.

"I'm about ready Jojo."

"Great! Let's head on down, I'm sure my fathers will be glad to properly be acquainted with you. They'll love you just as much as I do."

"You love me?"

Joseph's eyes darkened, "Of course I do! What's not to love, you're smart, classy, drop-dead gorgeous, determined, motivated, and passionate about your family. You don't give shits about others opinions, especially mine, and you're ballsy enough to challenge me." Carefully, the vampire held his lover's face kissing away his tears, "Don't cry doll face, it doesn't suit you."

Drawing the immortal closer to himself, he melded their lips together biting on his partner's lips, "Caesaaar, please we'll continue as soon as we get back up to my room." The blue-green eyed male whispered parting away hesitantly.

Territorially the young Zeppeli bit the Joestar's birthmark causing Joseph to release a muffled howl, "Damn it, you're getting me all hot and bothered again! That's a really specific spot you chose," Joseph half-heartedly glared, "You must have figured me out considering how clever you are but rest assured, you'll pay for that."

"I'm looking forward to it." Caesar smirked standing his ground as he strode to the door, "Let's hop to it."

Grouchy for being undone again right before conversing with his elders the brunette saw it in his best interest to tie his previously discarded jacket around his waist, "That damn Italian." He muttered to himself.

Promptly the dynamic duo made their way down the decorated carpeted grand stairwell the blonde felt his nerves growing, "Follow my lead—"

"As if—"

"Submit to me."

The tone alone near menacing was enough to startle Caesar so he conceded to his will, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't aroused. Those words of his...

 _Submit to me._

 _Submit._

And submit he will.

"Good evening Father's, Mother, Erina-obaachan." Joseph bowed so Caesar mimicked this action once they rose to their full height the youngest of the immortal bunch kissed Jonathan's hand followed by George the Second and then gave his mother and grandmother a kiss on the cheek the blonde settled for just the hands.

"Oh, come now Joseph, that's not all I'm getting is it?

The boy blushed, "Certainly not Granny Erina." Joyful, the regal woman extended her arms and the two hugged, "We all love you Jojo and we're here to ensure your happiness."

Once they separated Joseph looked on to his ancestral father.

"Pardon, you both may speak freely; additionally, we all share the same sentiments as my lovely wife." The eldest man smiled sincerely, benevolent as ever. Staring for too long almost had Caesar in a trance, such radiance was almost too bright, you could feel the overwhelming power he possessed, yet it only added comfort to the warm hospitable atmosphere, a trait akin solely to Jonathan Joestar.

"Thank you, that means a lot."

"So, who is this with you, lad?" George the Second queried his only son politely interested in their relationship.

Noticing his cue, the blonde stepped up to his partner's side.

Joseph proudly looped his arm around his companion ruffling up his silk curls, "This my mate and the first member of my harem Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli."

 _Harem?_

"A Zeppeli, how wonderful! A most loyal bunch indeed. Come here my boy!"

 _Harem?_

The blonde came up to be eagerly embraced by his brunette counterparts grandfather, "Welcome to the family. Long ago I fought alongside your grandfather he taught me everything I knew about hamon and was ready and willing to sacrifice his own life for me. He was a man who truly accepted his destiny. Joseph make sure you treat him well."

 _HaReM?_

"Have a little faith in me Father Jonathan, I promise I won't break him or anything. No harm shall come upon him."

"I should hope so, that boy has got a bright mind and a bright future. He's one of my best pupils you could learn a thing or two from him kiddo." Lisa Lisa teased her son pinching his face playfully.

Once Caesar returned to the youngest vampire's side they were dismissed after being informed that they'll soon be called down again for dinner.

"They were all so nice..."

"No shit, 'course they'd be nice, you're wonderful and now you're all mine. Do you know what'll be even nicer?"

Caesar shook his head.

"Seeing how much fun we can have alone together in my room. Don't think I've forgotten about your instigating me with my birthmark earlier," He smirked eyes gleaming red, "A naughty boy like you deserves punishment," He unlocked his door leaning in to capture the pale blonde's lips again as they entered his personal threshold, "Don't you agree?"

"Sure I do, but what the hell is this talk of a harem?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Until I post again!**


End file.
